A web page is a document that can be read by web browsers for displaying designed information to users. A web page can include text, pictures, videos, or other suitable content items. A web page can also include style sheets, scripts, or other types of metadata describing how various content items are to be displayed. Upon receiving a web page, web browsers can render and output the various content items of the web page in accordance with the associated style sheets, scripts, or other types of metadata. A web page can also include interactive elements such as links to other web pages. As such, when a user clicks on a link, the web browser can display another web page, start a video, play a sound, or perform other suitable actions.